


Wings

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: A poem based on a scene in Volume 6 of the manga.
Kudos: 1





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing class I took a while ago.

Humanity's folly- it swells and grows;

And I'm left looking down at the foolish king.

Ruler of Demons- but forever alone;

Undeserving of the wisdom's ring.

.

Locked in his tower, lost all the keys,

And in this final hour, I'll set him free.

Asking me why, what purpose I serve,

Why do I try, what does it earn?

.

Humanity's folly- it remains unfaded;

And I'm left to punish this foolish king.

Rejector of Angels- no matter how hated;

Undeserving of the chance I bring.

.

My spear in hand, I pierce the light,

And foolish man, he doesn't fight.

I ask him why, why disobey?

He doesn't cry, and all he'll say:

.

'I may be wrong, but

I'm happier this way.'


End file.
